


Private Issues!

by solitudegrd0229



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitudegrd0229/pseuds/solitudegrd0229
Summary: 一个A-rise队长一本正经发着恋爱疯的故事。小甜饼，或者应该说小甜菠萝包？
Relationships: Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Toudou Erena/Yuuki Anju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Private Issues!

**Author's Note:**

> 原载300，随机补档，不是盗录。  
> 如果还有人看这个CP的话请让我知道！！！  
> 虽然TAG打了三对但是英玲奈X杏树是比较多描写（副CP）的程度，海鸟只能算勉强提及了的程度。  
> Tags show 3 ships but Kotori/Umi is kinda just "mentioned", not detailed. On the other hand, Erena/Anju is condensed. Original characters are Tsubasa's parents.  
> Is there anyone else shipping Tsubasa/Honoka? Pleeeeeeease let me know maybe in the comments. I indeed still love this couple and if anyone is interested I can try to make a copy in English (with the quality maybe a little bit better than Google translation).

Private Issues！

（1）

“平安到了就好。现在和A-rise的另两位还有练习，晚些联系你。P.S.今天多谢帮忙挑礼物，我想她们一定会喜欢的。”  
指腹在手机屏幕上滑动着，输入完问号后悬停片刻，绕着圈儿落在了右下方的“发送”按钮上。送信页面缩小、弹出，界面回到了收件箱，最顶上的一封是四分钟前来自“高坂”的“已经到家啦[星星]”。  
嘴角再次忍不住扬起弧度，绮罗翼转腕扣下手机，从沙发侧面靠着的购物袋里取出一只扎着彩带的礼物盒，确认没有破损后推到茶几正中央。  
“有点慢啊，你们……”  
休息室墙上的挂钟告诉她已经是黄昏的六点了，那两个人的身影却还未出现。翼不禁忧心是不是那位一向不善言辞的好友说漏了什么，让教导处的人抓到了意料之外的把柄，于是翻开推特刷新首页，不过没看到预想中的爆炸性刷屏。  
“啊，干脆曝光也没什么，我就可以把这玩意儿拍上去光明正大地送咯。”  
翼遗憾地望了望桌上“衣着”光鲜的礼物盒，玩笑话里流露出一股真诚的严肃气息。幸好休息室的拉门及时被打开，统堂英玲奈大步流星跨进来，鬓角被夏末渐起的凉风吹得杂乱。  
“抱歉，翼，我们迟到了……”  
“不必在意，能来就好。”  
说话间优木杏树才一溜小跑闪进门，配合呼哧呼哧的喘息节奏立正背身“啪嗒”一下锁上休息室。  
“两位，好辛苦的样子。当场补考了吗？”  
“不，说是直接按照不及格处理，上半学期的补习班一场都不能漏……”  
倒在沙发上的杏树一脸生无可恋。翼投去同情的目光，倚着窗台的英玲奈则蹙起眉头：  
“不过这也太邪门了，之前从来没听说过UTX有开学前摸底的传统，偏偏今年开始……”  
“所以只能恭喜中奖咯。”  
“饶了我们吧，翼，早上七八点坐在札幌的电车里突然收到学校的邮件说’下午摸底考试’这种事，怎么不晚一天发生啊……”  
杏树沮丧的声音从沙发柔软的布料中传出。虽然没有过相似的经历，翼倒是很能理解她的失望。提前好久计划的重要的旅行被考试打扰，恰好还断在了最有纪念意义的一天，放在谁身上都开心不起来吧。更何况拼死拼活跑回来还没赶上考前五分钟，直接被挡在了教室门外。  
——作为一所充满青春活力的学校，UTX也只剩这一点冥顽不化了。  
嗯，所以，我是你们的话，估计就直接放弃考试，按照原先的安排享受旅行了，翼撇撇嘴。  
“等毕业了再好好地玩一次如何？现在就做好准备迎接新学期吧。还有这个，虽然晚了点，本来也是打算等你们回来再送的——”  
探身将礼物盒子推得离那二人更近一些，翼满足地看到她们都露出了惊喜的表情，  
“恭喜二位，交往一周年啦。”  
然后她注视着她们拆礼物。盒子里面是一只瓷狮子，毛发都漆成了鲜艳夺目的橙黄色，像窗外漫天的火烧云。真漂亮，翼出神地想，能同时为人带来干劲和安宁的颜色，大抵是不多的吧，无怪乎她会推荐这一款了？  
“好可爱！不过这是什么呢，看到了能放东西进去的细长口子，对硬币来说又太大了……而且底下的塞子，是设计成拔不下来吗？”  
——“……塞子是定时解锁的，这一款对应的是一年，也就是说启动的一年后才能打开！这一年中间就可以把愿望啦想说的话啦写在便签纸上投进去，到时候看看能不能实现、有没有传达到……”  
不久之前的事。她拽着自己的手风风火火跑到礼品屋的角落，指着从上数第二排的货架兴奋地说着。  
努力地想记住她的说明，思绪却被手心里的温暖占满了，腾不出空间给其它的考虑。  
“……觉得大概是蛮有意思的东西，就决定送这个了。”  
“唔……外观造型不说，这功能还真有你的风格。多谢了。”  
“多谢。”  
“不谢……”  
望着正正经经道谢的杏树和英玲奈，翼忽然有点发怵。这两个家伙上次给人如此威压感都是什么时候的事儿了？啊，对，是经理第一次安排成员面见，在阴暗的后台看到各蹬一双恨天高的她们那会儿……  
“说实话，翼，这件礼物真是你自己选的？怎么看也不是你会停下来阅读使用说明的样子。”  
从杏树翻白眼这个动作可以看出，英玲奈比较不懂得迂回进攻。“当红校园偶像组合的leader私下里是个除了纯黑就是银白的死geek”这条会造成偶像危机的秘密，毕竟瞒不过朝夕相处的队友。  
“高坂さん也参与了意见。”  
出乎二人意料地，翼倒是承认得相当爽快。  
“……所以是她和你一起买的？”  
“嗯。”  
“只有她和你一起买的？”  
“嗯。”  
“两个人逛的礼品屋？”  
“嗯。”  
在翼看来这完全是三个相同的问题，尽管杏树总能从中嗅到不一样的气息。  
“该不会……不喜欢这件礼物吧？”  
“没，只是，我们都一年了，是时候关心一下你这位队长的感情问题。”  
“偶像恋爱不是禁条么。”  
“……你觉得对我们有说服力么？”  
翼认真地摸了摸下巴，然后回答：  
“没有。不过就我个人而言，身为偶像就要有暂时与这些事情隔绝的决心……”  
“是吗？那最近一个月你和高坂さん一起出去玩了多少次？”  
“六次。”  
“你觉得这个数据很清白吗？”  
“作为朋友来说非常清白。”  
“如果你是校园报纸的记者呢？”  
“啊秘密约会这么频繁肯定有内情——”  
“和往常一样真好懂。”  
杏树转过脸去不理会翼皱起的眉毛，没有说话机会的英玲奈则开始享受进门之后冲上的热茶，二人的表情里都有点恨铁不成钢的意味。翼自信还没蠢到读不出友人们暗示的地步，只是话到此处，反而令她怀疑，胸腔内越发猛烈地鼓动着的心跳，究竟源自方才那场意有所指的对话，还是真的出于内心深处轰鸣着的渴望？  
——高坂穗乃果。  
唯一能够确定的，是唤出、甚至想到这个名字的时候，总会莫名地想要笑出声来。

（2）

“那就九点在车站东出口的全家门口见了。好好休息，晚安。”  
从浴巾缝隙中虚着眼睛校对完毕，按下发送，翼将裹着浴巾的自己和手机一并甩到了床上，头埋在松软的秋被里搜刮着催人入眠的慵懒气息。不多时，“嗡嗡”的低鸣和震感贴着手心传上大脑，拇指便下意识地解锁了屏幕。  
“我知道了！明天见！翼さん也要做个好梦噢[月亮]”  
视线定格在最后那个表情符号上，眼里泛起笑意。明明是象征安睡的弦月，传达过来的却依然是那个人标志性的满满元气。  
就这样睡了的话感觉好可惜呢……  
半开的窗外拂来微凉的风，还沾着水露的皮肤紧张得绷出了鸡皮疙瘩，困意更不明显。似乎突然想起了什么，翼坐起来靠去床头，扯过书桌上的电脑登录推特，在关注列表里找到“μ’s”，再找到还在用团体头像的“@穗村的穗乃果”。  
确认解散后其余八人都换掉了“官方”头像，只有原队长依旧执着地延续着过去的传统……又或许仅仅是单纯因为懒？

“新学期开始了！不能输给困意之秋，fightだよ！ヽ(′▽｀)/”

从这条“最新”的推文中也能窥知一二。翼回想了一下，即使在μ’s刚淘汰A-rise、支持率和话题度都达到巅峰的时候，这位队长大人的推特也只勉强维持着每天一条的更新频率，和其他人（尤其是某位自诩宇宙第一偶像的前辈）快要刷屏的姿态相去甚远。

“暑假就快要结束了，能吃着炼乳冰沙配黄油菠萝包的时间也不多了(>_<｡)不过离下一个冰沙菠萝包日最多也只有三百天了！倒计时开始！”附图是烈日下融了一半的冰沙和被某人的手捏着的菠萝包。

“拜访亲戚的时候发现了超级好吃的红豆菠萝包！第一次尝到能把日式甜味完美裹入的菠萝包，太好吃了！好吃得我要哭出来了！(ﾉД`) ”附图是被咬了一口的菠萝包和快要溢出的红豆馅。

“@请来园田道场找小鸟 小鸟从欧洲给我带了巧克力酥皮菠萝包！不是很新鲜了(′･д･`)巧克力的味道超级浓！又不会太甜，如果是现烤的话一定更棒！”没有配图，估计在反应过来拍照之前就吃干净了。

——在美食，或者说菠萝包的领域以外，更是鲜少涉猎。这可是重要的互动平台，她们的偶像部里没有专人管理吗？每次翻看这位同级生的推特，翼都会嘴角抽动。相较之下A-rise可要审慎多了，天天晚上煲电话粥讨论如何回推回Line，虽然那从另一个方面来说也很让人厌烦。  
“嗡嗡”声再度传出，这次是Line的推送。翼调整了一下靠着床头的姿势，点开Line，看到沉默多时的群组“天台特训fight”里弹出了新消息。

穗乃果：海未是明天下午的话，我有可能去不了。不过，会为你加油的！  
园田海未：穗乃果你发错地方了！不用勉强赶过来的，只是日常的训练而已。  
南小鸟：穗乃果ちゃん就好好出去玩吧！小鸟会陪着海未的(・8・)  
园田海未：小鸟不要也错频了！

翼“扑哧”一声失笑。消息发错地方这种事，那孩子可真没少干。Line里同龄的朋友比较多，偶尔出现误会还不算什么，短信都写错收件人的话就真挺麻烦了。  
说起来，似乎这儿就有几条发错的？  
返回主页，进入收件箱，点开名为“高坂”的联系人，从新到旧地翻看起了短信记录。  
屏幕上的文字迅速滑动着，耳边登时空寂下去，连电脑的风扇声都听不太清了。

“训练的话难免会摔嘛(T ^ T)而且医生说没有伤到骨头，休息两天就好了！”

啊……是上次见面之前，也算是最近的一次负伤了。突然就跑到剑道的道场去……剑道冠军都是小学时期的事了吧，真是挺会玩的。  
确实，高坂穗乃果就是这样的人，看到暑热不重就会兴冲冲地想要做运动，收拾柜子发现多年前的奖杯就会立刻对自己此时的剑术充满自信，风风火火狂奔到友人家的道场没被阻拦就会举起竹剑噼里啪啦一通乱砍，然后脚下一个趔趄亲吻刚被另一位友人擦得一尘不染的地板，同时听到踝骨清晰的悲鸣。  
不自觉地皱眉，敲打床头柜的手指也停了下来。虽然后来的事实证明伤势确实不重，出来玩的时间也只往后推了两天，翼发觉自己还有点赌着气。  
唔，是因为晚两天去那家猫咖啡厅就吃不到定时供应的熔岩菠萝包了吗？听上去可不是这边会烦恼的问题。  
还是因为没用上辛苦送过去的特效药膏？伤情尚未严重到非用不可的程度的话，应该松一口气才对吧。  
又或者说是在生自己的气呢？接到这条短信后披上外套就出了门，踩着自行车去找曾拯救过自己手腕的那家医馆，拿到药往怀里一揣，又匆匆蹬上车沿着河堤的斜坡一路飙到高坂屋差点没撞上正准备提前打烊的高坂太太，本该好好道歉蹦出口的第一句话却是“穗乃果没事吧”——连续犯下常识性错误的自己，和两分钟后出现在穗乃果房间内语调沉稳指导南小鸟拆绷带换药的绮罗翼，当真是同一个人么？  
得不到答案。那天确实有点紧张过度，黄昏将尽，沿着同一条坡路推着车回去，才发现河边的风景如此美妙，四个小时前的自己怎么就看不到，飙车飙到得意忘形了？  
被杏树知道的话又得开始揶揄，“炎夏里躲着烈日在河岸的树荫中骑自行车这么浪漫的事”之类……  
“那样的话就好好休息，周末不用出来也……没有关系。”  
口齿含混地喃喃着，翼非常清楚，这样的内容，无论当时还是如今都没可能发出去的。就算担心伤情，就算愧于打扰，也不愿用将要共同度过的时光交换她休养生息。  
嗯，这是信任，对她不会让自己失望的信任。  
不是经常得到这样的教训吗，“该适当依靠一下别人了”。  
手指继续自上而下地划动着，交替着从左右两边落下的文字中间突然出现了一张图片。

“对对，白天很蓝，晚上很晴，今晚连月亮也很漂亮！[附件]”

是张拍得稍微有点模糊的夜景照，画面右上方一团发光的白色区域大概就是月亮了。漂亮吗……嗯，朦胧也是一种美。不过当时，是有那么一瞬间觉得很好看，或许在点开大图之前吧。  
躺得更下来一点，慢慢读起了这前后的对话。

“嗯嗯已经上车了哟！奶奶准备了流水素面今晚应该会吃得很丰盛吧！”

上午稍晚的时候发过来的，看得出旅途匆匆的出发短信。眼前浮现出狂奔进车站又被入闸口的栏杆挂住背包动弹不得的那个人的焦急窘迫样子，还是好笑的程度大于担心。虽然友人陷于危难还抱这种心态不太道义……唔，毕竟后来也没事了，而且新干线上“哇哩哇啦”和自己聊了一大串的那个人，倒也不像会在意这种细节的家伙。

“到了！舅舅开车来接我们，一会要去河边捉鱼！”

收件时间是下午将近两点。夏天的这种时候，还是在乡下，稍微注意一下防晒问题吧，就算是作为偶像的责任……回复类似的叮嘱后对话中断了三个小时，直到那天吃完晚饭洗完碗的翼一面调蜂蜜水一面发去一条“捉到什么样的大家伙了吗”，短信提示音才恍然大悟地急急振响。

“捉到了！超级~大的鲶鱼！流水素面改成鱼汤了！很鲜！[附件]”

拍到的当然只有残羹剩饭。即使那个人很努力地想对焦到特意拿筷子顶起来的一块小得可怜的鱼肉上，也无法掩盖汤盆周围堆满鱼骨的事实。她是怎么拍下这张照片的呢？一手扶着筷子，一手抓着手机，探出的半个身子晃晃悠悠，失去平衡的前一秒定格住这张现在躺在对话框里的景象——那场景太过于可爱，翼很庆幸彼时的自己没有急着喝蜂蜜水。

“下午出门忘记带手机了(′Д` )不过现在有好好带在身上！这样就可以回翼さん的短信了！”

啊啊，如今反而习惯了这样的叫法，当时却好好纠结了一番嘛。平时的自己不该是完全不介意类似问题的爽朗派么？大抵是想要掩饰莫名出现的失望，开始闲扯天气，于是收到了那张月景图。  
觉得好看的那瞬间，手指无意识敲出“是啊，今晚月亮真美”的回复。  
反应过来的时候还没有发出去，不过当时就那么放任自己在半梦半醒之间按下了“送信”。  
现在看来……既然面对的是烘培教程看得比文学作品多得多的那个人，偶尔如此这般的的失言，或许并没有想象中的危险。  
紧蹙的眉舒开；指腹停顿少许，再次改变划动的方向。

“翼さん要来我家看看吗！穗村的馒头绝对会让她满意的！”

被邀请去做客……不对，是被推销了吧。  
七月上旬到访的表亲酷爱和式点心，跟在后头跑了三天腿搜刮周边美味的翼终于不堪重负，发短信向挚友吐槽，不曾料手抖抄送了一份给第一个弹出的“最近联系人”，便收到这一条回信。  
似乎……是来翻那个人的黑历史的，却发现了自己不堪回首的往事。这叫啥，无心插柳柳成荫？  
关系好到能去对方家里消磨时光，应该是值得高兴的事，如果没有被期待着为对方家里创造大量营业额的话就更温暖人心了——虽然，买走了两只手都没能拿动的二十盒特制馒头也是事实。  
目光晃到书柜顶层边缘的包装袋上，嘴角抽动。  
客人一个人实在拎不走，店家的女儿当然该主动帮忙。于是，夕阳的暖晖开始铺洒鲜有人迹的坂道之时，也顺便，将两人一车并后座两旁凭细绳挂着、歪歪斜斜的二十盒穗村各味馒头的喧闹影子，拉长在一旁淙淙流过的溪水上。  
——如此回头想去，还真是一幅挺诗意的图画，可惜当初的自己，全番心思都放在怎么控制就要飞出去的自行车那里。  
怀着要去叨扰人家的忐忑期待迎来的，却是那个人来到自家坐下喝茶的场景。表亲对栗子味的馒头赞不绝口，取了工具箱试图拯救半路起就接连卡死的链条的自己则更爱红豆馅。温润糯滑、唇齿余香，甜得像不多时前身后人的笑，吃过一次就停不下来。  
咂咂嘴，牙膏的薄荷清香也抹不去的夜宵味道若隐若现。  
唔，现在家里的这些都是三天前路过穗村顺手带的了，剩得不多，是时候再去一回。  
打定主意添加日程，翼将视线聚回手机。指上的动作并未随着思绪飘散而停滞，可屏幕呈现的内容没有再改变。  
到头了，和这名联系人的短信记录。

“绮罗翼さん早上好！我是高坂穗乃果，今后请多指教！(*′∀｀*) ”

送信时间是四个月前的上午十点，也是交换手机号后的第一个白天。从给出号码到收到这条消息，其间十四个小时，翼快要忘记自己是怎么过的了。  
嗯，高中以来第一次被不是长辈和同学的人知道手机号，会好奇对方要怎么联系自己是很自然的吧。  
这个开头，还算情理之中。  
之后也送走了不少光阴，透过电波传达过来的那份活力却一如初见。有时她也疑虑，这令心脏烈烈鼓起的冲动，为何能够延续许久仍分毫不减？四个月了，陌生感该消退了吧，好奇心该收敛了吧，然而每一次屏幕上浮现来自那个人的消息，悸动的节奏都与往前全然不同。  
绮罗翼认识的高坂穗乃果只有一个；绮罗翼认识这个高坂穗乃果只有一次。  
那些多出来的擦肩而过的似曾相识，又该作何解释？  
视界中有蚊蝇状的波纹爬过，翼用力眨了几下眼，抬起头来望向前方。  
挂钟里走成直角的指针静默地提醒，距离约好的时间还有六个小时。  
“……晚安！”

（3）

和电梯到达的清脆“叮咚”同时响起的，是手里拎着的什么掉到大理石地板上的闷声。  
啥……啊……塑料袋和纸盒子……馒头……穗乃果。  
一个小时前从穗村原只封入的馒头，由穗乃果交到了自己手上。  
意识赶在电梯门关上前的一瞬清晰了起来。绮罗翼倏地睁大眼睛，扯起两盒馒头冲入电梯，反手按下次高层的按钮，然后靠在没有扶手的里侧吁气。  
“电车晚了一班，不知道她们到了没有……”  
还有些混沌的大脑随着思考一阵阵钝痛。今儿一整天状态都不对，昨晚睡太少了吗……翼活动着站麻的了脚踝，视线集中在不断变化的楼层显示上。早知道就多撑一会儿去坐过山车了，就算是吓出来的，总比蔫了好……

迷迷糊糊地走出鬼屋之后，差点睡倒在队列里的自己，被穗乃果强行拽上了不用排队的摩天轮。正常情况下来说，无须等待是个会让人精神一振的好消息，可当穗乃果扒着窗户感叹着好高好漂亮的场景开始朦胧的时候，翼就知道撑着眼皮的最后一根稻草也断了。  
记忆中断前的最后一幕，是转过身的穗乃果迅速靠近的、被突然倒下的自己吓坏而放大的蓝色眸子，清润透亮，闪着艳阳天也比不上的炫目的神采。  
太过耀眼。  
好像连自己投去的视线，都会为那份光亮蒙上阴翳。  
绮罗翼于是阖上眼帘。  
……这样一睡就到了四点。幸好是受众年龄比较低的游乐场，能体会摩天轮曼妙之处的客人并不多，没被赶下来，就是辛苦了一直任自己靠着睡着的人型枕头。清醒后首先占据目光的是放大到几乎失焦的穗乃果的上衣纹路，以及虽然范围有限、但认真看来依旧十分刺眼的莫名水迹。  
翼木然坐直身子，忽略枕头ちゃん活力满满的一声“翼さん醒了吗！”，抬起右手拭了嘴角。有粘滑的感觉。  
完了。  
“当红校园偶像组合的leader私下里是个睡觉都会流口水的幼稚园生”这条简直能砸烂整个A-rise招牌的秘密，连另两位成员都不知道，而今居然落到了曾经的竞争对手手里。  
斜眼瞄了瞄，枕头ちゃん笑得一脸纯良，似乎完全没有注意到肩头留下的湿意。很好，趁现在转移话题——如此谋划着，开口之前却被一阵“咕噜噜”的声音打断。  
“——啊哈、啊哈哈哈哈哈！”  
这下轮到饿肚子的那一方面红耳赤了。翼忍不住跟着笑起来，小小的座舱似也随着二人节奏相谐的笑声开始晃动，斑驳了玻璃外透入的逐渐西斜的日光。  
穗乃果笑着的声音很好听，像在无人知晓的花园里发现初绽的不具名小花，能将暖意浸入心底。座舱里的空间不大，令那快活的旋律和逆着光的灿烂面庞都变得无比清晰，足以占满整个感官世界。  
翼于是放纵自己痴笑，直到摩天轮转完这一圈，临走时不忘给出入口的工作人员一个带着歉意的浅躬，然后意识到方才的脑内活动重点偏得有多离谱。  
原计划推迟午饭是考虑到那家咖喱店人气颇旺，现在看来……  
“让你吃不上饭这件事，怎么说也是我的责任，就允许我赔个罪吧。”  
摆着手硬撑说没关系、肚子却不配合地抗议的样子太过可爱，不奖励几个菠萝包都觉得良心有愧。嗯，还有这家观察了好久的可丽饼，喜欢西点的话大概不会抗拒。  
“唔——好粗！好好粗！”  
被烫得不断哈气又止不住大口咀嚼。紧压的眉与不甘心的眼提醒着翼，自己并不只爱看她笑着的模样。  
所以问题在于，无论见到怎样的她，第一反应都是扬起嘴角的自己。

秋风高起，白日渐隐，还没把可丽饼店门口的长凳捂热，火烧云便急不可耐地窜上来将天际映得通红。翼站起身，等那个人把饮料罐扔进回收箱、转过头面对自己，才伸手拭去她嘴角残下的枫糖液滴——那本是极软的东西，又粘滑，凝固后带了些弹性，压得指腹十分受用，翼忍不住多摩挲了几下。  
“……啊，抱歉，这个不弄掉的话……”  
“没没没没没关系——”  
做了什么不该做的事，又或者是把什么本来无所谓的事做过火了？晃晃悠悠地站在电车上，翼试图思考这个问题。半步开外的那个人身上传来的气息，和早晨初见时的并没有什么不同，所以是“安全”的意思？投去自以为隐蔽的探询视线，捉到对方略显慌乱的眼神。  
开往穗村附近的电车，今天走得格外地慢。  
就连窗外沿着电线杆一路飞飞停停的乌鸦，都懒散了许多。  
记不清走出车站的细节了。同往常并无二致的休息日，出门的人为什么这么多呢？快要看不到人群之中的那个身影了。  
真是烦恼，自己要是再高三公分就好了。  
趁着从那人手里接过两盒刚出炉的穗村馒头的时机又上下打量几个来回，暗暗得出定论。  
“那，翼さん也早点回家吧！天已经黑下来了。”  
“今晚有A-rise的例会——不过我会的。回见。”  
走到街角，回头，看着门缝里透出的光逐渐变暗、消失，再将微凉的手揣进衣袋，慢下步子往来时的车站晃去，身体便忽地沉重了，一个踉跄差点没撞到电线杆子上。  
四个小时的午觉，还不够么？唔，错过了最佳睡眠时间啊……

虽然秉持队长该有的责任感继续挪动着双腿，三个街区外的车站却像三途河的彼岸一般难以到达。好不容易完好无损地进入UTX的大楼，又在电梯间困到站着睡着——幸好是不会有其他学生前来的周六的晚间，不然A-rise“青春动感”的金字招牌就得崩个粉碎。  
会同时崩得粉碎的，或许还有绮罗翼的睡颜写真价格。  
常例地一面等着电梯到达一面胡思乱想，不一会儿就感受到了飘飘欲飞的上行加速度。翼实在喜欢这种感觉，即使UTX本部的电梯搭载了高精度的控速系统，她也总爱闭上眼睛、隔绝杂念，享受那一瞬腾空而起的错觉。若问为什么会形成这样的爱好的话……  
“只是喜欢而已，就像你喜欢收集小挂件一样。再说了，’喜欢’这种感情，说不清楚才更让人着迷吧。”  
显然这样的答案不能让优木杏树满意，不过预想中的追问并未发生，翼就当做什么都没说过地读起了下一封邮件。  
啊，所以，今天的发言要从杏树开始……

走在本部大楼最高层的回廊中，想着即将开始的例会，精神终于回来了一点。循着习惯来到准备室门前，扶上把手，翼注意到磨砂玻璃背后并未透出白光，暗问一向守时的那两人竟然会比迟到的自己还晚么？于是小心地将门推开一条缝；室外东京的夜霓虹穿过落地玻璃，为相偎的杏树与英玲奈的背影描出一圈闪耀而不刺眼的光边。  
悬腕停顿片刻，尔后倒放刚才的动作，退回电梯门边上。夜晚建筑物内部的死寂里心脏加速的轰鸣更加清晰。  
两位队友交往已经弥年，类似的尴尬翼不是第一次遇到，比“一方靠在另一方怀里”过火的场面也多了去，为何只在这一回如此想要逃离？就像一直努力攒钱想买的限定手稿集突然出现在别人手里一样……  
总不可能是喜欢上了她们中的一个吧。  
……有句话叫说谎最难的是骗过自己。  
翼抬起头望着吊顶上散发温和光线的节能灯，把看到那一幕时便腾起的叹息缓缓释放出来，轻盈且悠长。她是祝福她们的，以至于见证她们如此亲密又安宁地注视同一片各自放飞理想的天空时，她的喜悦也要满得溢出了胸腔，或许浓烈更甚于她们。但也正是这种理解与了解，使她对她们先一步品尝那甘美滋味的事实，产生了一丝……大抵是不甘心的负面情绪。  
可以的话也想试试呐……不过，孤身一人怎么也触碰不到吧，那份被温暖包围的悸动。

瞄一眼手机，已经过去两分钟，差不多该出现了。再次走向准备室，脚步踏在薄毯上发出闷响；转动门把时房间内已亮如白昼。  
“晚上好，翼。”  
“噢，晚上好，英玲奈，杏树。”  
“没问题吧？你的脸色看上去不太妙。”  
“没事，昨晚没太睡好。”  
“是吗……”  
杏树的眼神在翼放去茶几上的穗村馒头周围打转，翼则不自知地取过遥控器合上百叶窗，将三人从跳跃闪烁的东京之夜中隔离开来。  
“那就快点开始、早些结束罢。英玲奈，夏村老师星期四送来的档案你都看过了吗？”  
“嗯，昨晚详细地读了一遍。”  
论及正题，英玲奈将背挺直了一些，杏树也从手提包里取出档案袋，把厚薄不一的一沓文件一字排开。办公专用的优质复印纸上抬头是庄重沉稳的黑体大字，“学院偶像申请书”。  
“有什么看法？对入围的十支团队。”  
翼有意无意地咬住了“团队”这个词。英玲奈一愣，压下一句条件反射般的“为什么”。  
二十二个月前三人分别向学生会组织部递交同样申请的时候，名为“A-rise”的小队还是将来时。UTX这所高手云集的强校里，从来都鲜少出现申请阶段便集结好的队伍，作为自信象征的“独立申请”更一度成为UTX学院偶像的默认法则——至少，直到去年年底那个大雪纷飞的冬日为止。  
“……其中有七支是五人或者以上的团队，综合能力会比较全面，发挥上也能保持相对稳定，这时就得看各自队伍里能力上突出的闪光点，或者容易让人留下印象的成员。加上这条标准的话，三队的’chasers’和九队的’梦现少女’或许会有更好的表现。”  
“避免短板、在稳健的表现中寻求超凡的一隅么……说得在理。杏树，你怎么想？”  
“人多势众、优势互补是好事，但属性重复太多会让粉丝审美疲劳。既然英玲奈提了人多的团队，我就投六号那对双人组合’子弹cutie’吧。正式递交申请的这两位，一位是街舞大会的县冠军，一位是音乐世家的大小姐，风格迥异但一直是青梅竹马的好友，既不会影响合作又能为粉丝擦出别样的火花，这两年……应该能赢得不少人气才对。”  
“目标明确地占领相应的市场啊……非常高效的策略，粉丝的稳定性也会更强……不过夏村老师只给了我们一个提名推荐啊。”   
又到了队长拿主意的时候，杏树与英玲奈不由自主地同时将视线集中在翼锁着的眉间。  
“是的……”  
“没错……”  
“对吧？而且，站在’业内同行’的角度来阅读材料斟酌评价实在是太辛苦了，不如试试看别的途径。”  
从外套口袋里摸出一只U盘，暂且绕开两名队友的惊诧，翼将投影仪开启，洁白的墙壁上立刻出现live场景一样的画面。  
“比起冷冰冰地思考该怎么给出客观公允的评语并从中擢选客观上最具有所谓’竞争力’的入围者，现在的我们不是更应该好好用心感受吗，’偶像’的魅力。”  
按下播放键，少女们跃动的身姿与中气十足的呼声登时点燃偌大房间里本已沉坠的空气。光影交替的间隙，杏树斜眼瞄了瞄上身微倾聚精会神欣赏录像的队长大人，和她那被舞台中央挥洒汗水的少女们映得同样闪闪发亮的绿宝石一般的眸子，油生一股“败给你了”的感慨。  
一向严于律己追求完备的绮罗翼，不仅在偶像的道路上刻苦自砺，作为粉丝的执着也不输任何人嘛。  
……虽然非常好奇，能激起“粉丝”那一面的绮罗翼的，究竟是何方神圣，又有怎样通天的本领？

“——好厉害，果然存在只有观看演出才能理解的偶像魅力。”  
“不能因为是后辈就掉以轻心……吗。”  
录像结束，感叹了两句之后回头所见的，是翼笑到抽动但仍然停不下来的表情，让人不禁怀疑是不是半路就溜号到别的主题上去了。  
“嘿，翼！”  
绝对是开小差了，趁着我们都在看表演没在意她的时候——如此腹诽着的杏树捕捉到翼瞳孔中一瞬间的失神再聚拢后，对这条结论十分有信心。  
“啊！嗯，感觉怎么样，有没有选好想推荐的队伍？”  
镇定自若地收起不太应该出现在偶像脸上的迷醉神色，恢复到“会议模式”的翼以队长的沉着正声问道。  
“我们两个的话，当然是有。”  
翼抬头看看站起来靠近自己的杏树，又望望两步以外正襟危坐的英玲奈，清清嗓子，指向茶几角落堆着的原稿纸。  
“这样。那就写下来看看吧？”  
笔尖与纸面摩擦的沙沙回响开始笼罩再次归于寂然的房间。杏树写完第二个字的时候，翼波澜不惊的声音响了起来：  
“只剩不到半年了。想要怎么淡出？”  
身为“学院偶像”终究逃避不了的，名为“毕业”的终止符，才不会因为A-rise取得过的辉煌成绩就拖延降临的时机，这也是她们三人心知肚明的。  
“特辑采访是免不了的吧。比起我们，新闻部的同学不是应该更紧张吗。”  
“很有可能。之前UTX的学院偶像，多是在宣布’淡出’之后马上就以职业偶像的身份出道；最近也有我们已经签约的传言。”  
“——但很少有人知道，A-rise是真的会解散了。”  
承接英玲奈话语的翼并未采用“A-rise里没人会继续做偶像了”的说法，察觉到这一点的杏树报以感激的微笑。同目标明确的那两人不同，优木杏树自一年前起便挣揣于愿望与现实的冲突。有时是燃烧青春照亮理想的热血占上风，有时是对告白的那一刻开始便毅然决然选择牺牲的恋人的愧疚做主导，二者争战许久也分不出胜负。  
“无论哪边都是十分艰险的道路。’放弃吧’之类的，可别想从我这里听到。”  
翼叹口气，目光从英玲奈紧握杏树五指的手上离开，探身打开馒头盒子。和果子的清润甜香飘散开来，中和些许空气中隐隐的苦楚。将盒子端给杏树、端给英玲奈，再放到自己腿上，拿起一个缓缓咬下，被甜味安抚的、酥麻的幸福感登时经口腔流遍全身。  
“一如既往地这么好吃呢，馒头。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“没有在夸你啦……”  
杏树开朗的声线和翼煞有介事的正经腔调让轻松的气氛重回现场。英玲奈第一个笑出来，随后擅自抛出这个体现她细致观察力的问题：“包装袋上写着周六歇业，翼是从哪里买到的？”  
优木杏树不禁扶额暗嚎那个陪自己花前月下行尽风流的家伙去了哪里。  
“歇业嘛歇业，只是歇客人的业，翼可不仅仅是，客、人、呐。”  
“唔，谁知道呢。”  
你都不知道了还能有谁知道啊！压下会影响形象的呐喊，杏树揉着太阳穴思考，想要就这个话题顺畅沟通的话大概只能用和绮罗翼的思考回路契合度比较高的说话方式了。  
“所以说，你喜欢她么？”  
“……很难说是，也很难说不。”   
出乎意料地，翼低头忖度良久，才小心地给出答复，“会想要见她，但见到了也没觉得特别激动；会盼望独处，但不至于吃别人的醋。只是单纯地享受共同度过的时光……的话，朋友不都是这样的吗？”  
“到此为止了吗？”  
“到此为止了。”  
注视着翼那双掩不住疲惫的绿眸，杏树张了张嘴，选择就此打住。  
诱导是要的，添油加醋也是要的，但这些不是目的，用在不适宜的时机只会让局面变得更模糊，那就偏离了初衷。  
“这样啊。嘛，已经有点晚了，翼还有什么特别想说的事吗？”  
“不，没有了。回家吧。”  
回程的电车“哐当哐当”响着。看到翼挥手作别后歪歪斜斜晃出车厢的背影，英玲奈终于握紧了杏树的小指来表达自己的担心。  
“没事的，没事啦。记得你是怎么向我告白的吗？”  
牢牢地回握恋人的手，杏树的目光停在慢慢合上的车门上，  
“她只是还没尝到，孤独的滋味而已……”

（4）

又到了最受学生们欢迎的星期五，老师拼尽全力试图把课讲得更有吸引力也盖不住教室内细碎闲话的日子。翼抄下黑板上的算式，在前后桌议论篮球队长八卦的欢声笑语中草草得出答案，便转着笔任由目光涣散。下课铃还有不到五分钟就会打响，得赶快找到能够躲开受各种亲朋好友委托来要签名的同学的围攻、尽快赶去烘焙部抢救中午亲手放进烤箱的菠萝包的路径。  
上周忙着重整笔记而用一块签名版请某位刚入部的后辈把自己那份送过来，实在是战略性失误……接过冒着热气的袋子后不到一刻钟，自己的偶像百科上就多了一条名为“菠萝包”的爱好。为了避免节外生枝，还得尽职尽责地当着大家热切的目光吞下一整个。  
嗯，这样不行……唇齿间围绕着那份酥松香甜的时候，脑袋里也分出一个区间用来考虑大事。这样的话给穗乃果的就只剩五个了，和她明天会送我的六个馒头不对等……但不吃的话会被怀疑“是不是拿去送人”，怎么办呢……  
于是这周拜托了烘焙部的部长。“很想知道本校顶级西点的味道，请给我一只部长亲手做的菠萝包吧”，搭配招牌爽朗笑容和邀请手势，假意对背景里新闻部部员的存在浑然不觉。  
直接后果是烘焙部开始使用部长每天从家里带来的面粉。

“声东击西，新闻部被你这么玩不是一两次了。不觉得适得其反吗，暗示了这种事的存在……”  
“没事的。”  
杏树端着茶杯这么忧心忡忡地劝过，可翼总是一笑置之。偶像部和新闻部的礼尚往来是默认准则，量足就行，真实性么……  
“双方都是为了更好地宣传UTX学院，利益上并没有什么直接的冲突，别担心。”  
提着战利品躲来准备室喘口气的翼，从洗手间半开的门里瞄见快要贴到一起去的两位队友之时果断干咳了两声，尔后这样回答满面通红、一边紧领带一边问“新闻部没问题吗”的英玲奈。  
“比起新闻部，你自己的问题是不是更大一点？”  
确认声音里没有方才短暂放纵的遗留痕迹，杏树喝口茶定定神，问，“已经第四周咯，送菠萝包。”  
“也会受到对方的关照，理所当然的回礼而已。”

虽然条件反射般地耸耸肩给出了这样的回答，靠在音乃木阪附近的樱花树下等待之时还是忍不住细细思索了一番。好友是果子屋的女儿的话，得到买一送一的优惠可不是稀奇事。因为买得太多而被送得太多、多到自己觉得受到常规状况外的照顾，所以赠以回礼聊表谢意，不是最符合义理人情的举动了么？就算硬要说其中暗含什么深意，那也只可能是“想要撇清关系”的惶惶了……  
——原来杏树说的“问题”，是指“不应该太客气太拘谨地送回礼”吗？  
唔，都引起新闻部注意了，突增变故大概不太安全吧。  
况且烘焙很好玩，又或者做菠萝包很好玩。一直都想试试规则的菱形纹路以外的切法……叶脉的感觉怎么样呢。  
眼神跟着树顶落下的树叶晃到土地上，被急急缓缓晃过视野的身影惊得顿了一下。有点慌乱地抬起头四处张望，目之所及是鱼贯而出的制服统一的少女们，与渐斜的夕阳和它润染了的炽烈欲燃的天穹。她想起被友人们安置在准备室玻璃柜里的那只瓷狮子，毛色也是这般热情且温柔，像还未等到的那个人曾向自己伸来的手。  
已经放学了的样子，不过三年级的学生普遍会出来得晚一点罢，她又是学生会长……  
一眼没望见熟悉的面孔，翼收回一部分注意力答复起了推特留言，只将音乃木坂学院并不宽阔的大门留在余光能瞥见的角落。前几次那个三人组都在约十二分钟后出现，但若搭下一班电车就会反过来迟到五分钟，“最速脱离UTX方案”还是很有必要的……三心二用间点开顾问老师夏村元绪的私信，说收到粉丝来信要求把“绮罗翼手制菠萝包”作为下次握手会的抽选特典。  
建议否决，万一味道让粉丝失望就得不偿失了。嗒嗒嗒地发送这样的回信过后，忽然意识到自己从不知道吃遍东京各大烘焙店的那个人对其评价怎样。

坡道上的风振了起来，翼连忙把拿棉布扎了的盒子藏进风衣内。冷掉或者再次加热都会影响口感；对每次都会在自己离开不到半条街时就急匆匆大快朵颐的那个人而言，将留有一定温度的菠萝包准时奉上可是决胜法门。  
——探知到了这么重要的情报，看来走过街角时装作无意地回头偷瞄一眼还是很有必要的。  
匆匆回完最顶上的两条推文，让手机落归衣袋中，翼往身后靠了靠，抿抿嘴，解开风衣腰带，将盒子包入毛衣里。被棉布包覆但依然分明的饭盒棱角隔了亚麻衬衫挤压着小腹，又流出丝缕热意钻进体内，电流般沿着血管呼啸上至心脏，激得那鼓动的节奏都能隔着两层衣物从盒子上触到。好神奇的感觉，翼想着，大概是一种满足的痒，令人不忍心去挠。  
片刻过后，担心手臂兜不住饭盒的翼蹲坐下来，抱着一点点凉下去的怀中物，虚着眼睛从栏杆与树叶的缝隙间锁定学校大门的场景。少女们的欢声弱了，头顶上的虫鸣强了；主教学楼的照明灭了，街边的路灯亮了；公路传来的烟尘味轻了，身周腾起的泥土气重了；手表的指针走得慢了，奔涌的血液流得急了。  
橙红的余晖早已消失，墨色倾覆中那点可怜的灯光照不亮逐渐森然的学校大门。连续四十二分钟没有人踏出校园了，再过十六分钟保安就会锁门，该走了吗？  
和放弃的想法一同涌上的还有倦意。不是怨恨，不是无奈，只是累得能立刻睡着的疲惫感，绮罗翼早该熟知的那种。  
只是没想到，会因为这个人再次品尝。

麻痹的感觉从大腿根部扩散开来。翼撑着树干起身，眨了眨一直盯着音乃木坂大门的眼睛，察觉到有蚊蝇状的游丝蠕动着。饭盒掉了出来，略微陷进土里，所幸秋高物燥，稍掸一掸便干净。  
然而，也凉了……  
攥紧棉布四角系成的结，闭眼，深呼吸，抬头，游丝爬到了音乃木坂门外的位置，规律地一突一突。  
啊，不对，这是她们……  
回过神来的时候长长的坂道已被甩到十步开外，面前是那个人意外憔悴但写满惊诧的脸。怎么了，过去的一个月里不是每周都有如此这般的相见么？  
“啊，那个，翼さん……？”  
傍晚的光线很不好，翼只能看见那双碧眸里满盛的担忧，而分辨不出那里头映着怎样的自己，能让它的主人展露这样的神情，和鲜少听过的低沉声线。  
“晚上好，穗乃果さん，园田さん，南さん。喏。”  
趁对方伸出手来接的时机触碰到她的手指外侧，灼热。  
“啊，嗯，谢谢！”  
有嘶哑的成分，似乎还挺严重。风寒？发烧？  
“没事。加班了？学生会的工作？”  
“稍微有点……不过没事的！——啊，那个，让翼さん等了这么久对不……”  
“别在意。可能凉了点，拿回去热过再吃吧。”  
“是！”  
“没什么其它事的话，请允许我先行告辞了。穗乃果さん，园田さん，南さん，回见。”

与过往的四个周五一样，直到分别都保持着需要双方伸直手臂才能填平的距离。微微颔首作别，缓缓转身离开，踏上电车的一刻方想起走过街角时没有回头，不然对于“那个人没精神”的原因还能做出更多推理。  
更加显而易见的则是，不能期待明早再在全家门口看到那个双颊因奔跑而鼓得通红的少女，和她大口喘气又兴奋不已的活力笑容。  
一面考虑着要不要取消行程，一面按亮客厅灯光的翼，花了一点时间才反应过来空气中震动的感觉来自风衣口袋里的手机。翻过屏幕，被来电显示搬上来的名字是预料中的“高坂”。  
“穗乃果さん？”  
“翼さん！那个，对不起，明天……”  
果然是发烧了，没有再缠着不放的余地了吧。翼感到视界飘忽起来，升腾上天，里头站着木然握着手机温声软语安慰着电话那头病号的自己。“没关系”“别担心”“好好休息”，说着突然就听不懂了的词句。  
“要赶快养好病啊。晚安。”  
听筒内开始传出电波冷漠的“嘀嘀”声，手臂僵了几秒方恢复活动能力。明天见不到呢，脑内被这样的思绪占据着，意识迷蒙，本打算一起去买参考书的，那家伙的分数实在是让人忧虑……已经分不清这声音发自脑中还是喉间，只觉浪潮般的倦意正将自己往床铺上推。意识残存的最后时分解开风衣扔到椅背上，内衬沾染的些许微凉的黄油香气钻进鼻腔，安眠药一般的甜润。  
来不及裹上被子，绮罗翼就这么斜趴在床上，睡着了。  
卧室里安装了声控的暖气，就算八个小时里都没人过来为她搭些御寒物也没有大碍。

再度睁眼时窗外静默的漆黑令翼误以为还是深夜。俯卧为前胸带来的压迫感使她难受地翻了个身，注意到闹钟的夜光时针快要走到第五个数字。  
翼一个激灵从床上坐起。  
九点左右到的家……接了穗乃果的电话……然后就睡了……吗？  
阴差阳错的早睡早起为突然清醒的头脑提供了可能性；头痛晃荡着消散的时候记忆也跟着明朗起来。  
昨晚……还真是逊啊，也不收拾好自己，光顾着倒头睡……  
脱下毛衣，静电鸣起的“刺啦刺啦”的声音比平时还要聒噪。一面往浴室走着一面解着衬衫的纽扣，把一堆衣物扔进洗衣篮时从镜子里看到了失神得可怕的双眼。  
……啊，昨天傍晚她看见的，也是这副偶像失格的模样么？  
拧开莲蓬头，来不及转热的水流溅在皮肤上，激起一阵不自主的战栗。天逐渐亮起来了，映在浴室透气窗上的身影也越来越浅。蒸汽氤氲而上，模糊了眼前，却让思维更加明晰。  
三小时后，肩上披着同一件风衣的翼走出车站，路过了那间一直被作为碰面地点的全家——往常出于礼节她都会提前二十分钟到来，再走进这家便利店随便买点零嘴充作早餐，可今天没有这个必要。

从全家所在的角落向右拐入市街后不到一刻钟，便能看到计划中的目的地，一家三层楼的书店。她们每周都会过来一趟，但那时的目标不是参考书，而是书店对面的小档里出售的牛油或者巧克力味的羊角包。有规律的大量光顾令小档的婆婆记住了这两位女高中生的面孔；翼沿着窄窄的人行道走过来准备往书店去的时候她叫住那孤身一人的过路者。  
“日安，小姑娘，今天来得好早呀。”  
“日安，婆婆。”  
翼将双手从风衣口袋里抽出，笑着迈近两步，弯下腰致意。婆婆等了一会，慢悠悠地问：“朋友，不在吗？”  
“啊，她生病了，只有我一个人。”  
“是吗。那就，先别买了吧。凉掉了的羊角包，不好吃的啦。”  
“……是。”  
不动声色地把掏出一半的钱包塞回衣袋，礼貌地道别，翼暗忖自己的演技真有那么差么？明明和她一起的时候都能毫无障碍地两三口咽下，怎么连卖羊角包的婆婆都觉察出来了……  
和偶像的自我修养或者保持身材的愿望无关，也会有天生不好甜食这一口的人存在的嘛。  
虽然近来突然有些喜欢被那样的蜜意取悦的感觉……唔，都是因为近墨者黑。  
一想到和那个人有关的事情，嘴角又不自禁地翘起了弧度。  
作为可能让A-rise的队长增重的报复……不是，报恩，就让我替你多挑几本精英级别的参考书吧。  
踏进书店，上楼，轻车熟路地找到高中参考书的片区，从最深处的柜子开始挑选，拿出手机记下备选方案一二三和对应的书架编号；买杯咖啡，坐到休息区，点开浏览器查询音乃木坂使用的教科书版本，点开相册翻看从Line聊天记录里保存的那个人拍的不会的作业题，确定最优组合；喝完咖啡，起身，把杯子扔进回收桶，取购物篮，依照编号把自己那套和对方那套分两摞叠进篮子，结账，拎着两捆书走出书店。  
按部就班、有序高效，即使那个人跟着自己一路话痨也不会受到丝毫影响。  
……所以“那个人不在”所带来的，只有“少了几分愉快”的负效应。  
能快点恢复健康就好了。  
抱持着如此的祈愿，从小档婆婆手里接过一大袋混合口味羊角包的翼，暂时无心思考“发烧的病人是否适合大量食用此类高糖高热量焙烤食物”的问题。  
就算答案是“否”，为了让她接受一整捆寄托了送礼者一片真心的参考书，糖衣炮弹也是必要的。

从后门敲开高坂宅时，迎接的是满面笑容的南小鸟和她冲着楼上拖得非常长的一声“绮罗さん来了——哦！”，最后的语气词实在是意味不明，楼上匆忙响起的脚步声与跑得额角渗出细汗的园田海未也一样。  
“日安，南さん，园田さん。穗乃果さん还好吗？”  
“烧已经退下去一些了，现在在床上躺着休息。绮罗さん还是自己去看看吧？”  
道过谢，暂且把买给自己的那一捆留在玄关角落，一手提着羊角包一手抱着参考书走上二楼。穗乃果房间的门半开着，能看到鼓起的被子。  
“打扰了——啊，穗乃果さん，睡了吗……”  
病榻上的高坂穗乃果痛苦地闭着眼，头上盖着降温的冰毛巾，双颊因高烧涨得通红……  
“看起来好难受呢。唔，不能吃羊角包了啊……”  
“——请等一下！一两个还是可以的！”  
发烧引起的嗅觉减弱使她无法捕捉那丝若有若无的诱人香气，但都有人这么说出来了，再继续害羞装病弱她就不叫高坂穗乃果。无视全身无力的现状，一个鲤鱼打挺蹦起来想用水汪汪的无辜眼神换取海未绝对不会允许自己碰一口的美食，额头却隔着毛巾撞上了什么又硬又温热的东西。  
觉得硬是因为听到了一声闷响；觉得温热是因为鼻翼感受到了不知是谁的吐息。  
高坂穗乃果双眼圆睁，碧蓝的海洋中浮现着绮罗翼同样诧异的神情。  
想要凑近一些确认这小顽皮是不是在装睡，翼想过“是”或“不是”的答案，偏偏没预料到“对方猛地坐起一脑袋磕在自己额头上”的情况。  
看得清她颤抖的睫毛，看得清她放大的瞳孔，看得清那对蓝眸里纵然染病也依旧透亮的神采——毕竟是一起外出时也从未体验过的，听得到彼此呼吸声的距离。  
仿佛时间静止。

和式拉门撞上墙壁的“嘭咚”声炸开宁静。  
“抱歉，海未总是掌握不好力度，吓到你们了——”  
回头的同时不忘接住落下的毛巾，发现门口端着水盆的园田海未耳根子都是红的，幸好一旁挂着天真笑容的南小鸟伸手扶着才没酿成惨剧。  
“我我我我我觉得该该该该该换毛巾了所以进进进进进来……”  
“啊，海未有道题没解出来，可能一直想着题目就分心了——那拜托绮罗さん帮穗乃果换毛巾咯？”  
把水盆留在门边，南小鸟拽着园田海未消失了。  
室内的两人面面相觑。  
“μ’s的各位，果然都十分有趣呢，穗乃果さん。就像你一样。”  
控制不住了。这样的台词，明明应该故作严肃地一个字一个字蹦出来，再去收获对方被逗笑的可爱模样，自己却无可抑止地先一步失笑出声。怎么回事呢，作为偶像时引以为傲的自控力与克制心，每回都得在这位好敌手面前丧失殆尽。  
夏村老师说过，“优秀的偶像心中一定也为自己的偶像留着位置”。曾经对这类心灵鸡汤不以为然，直到这个人出现。  
以偶像的身份，征服了同为偶像的自己的，这个人。  
——一旦做到这一点，就连普通地生个病也会充满杀伤力。  
清楚记得小档婆婆告诫过“不能超过五个”的翼，眼睁睁看着右手不听使唤地递出了第六个羊角包的一刻，突然有点明白为什么上次伤风休假时门口堆满了热乎乎的铁板烧。  
想要身体快点痊愈的话最好是不要吃的，至少是不能多吃的。送这样的东西过来，也不是为了让偶像真的吃下去。  
只是，即便偶像身体抱恙也希望看到，那一直激励着自己的，太阳般的笑容。  
于是，作为支持者的自己，也会因此变得斗志昂扬。  
只要还有机会接近，只要还有机会触碰……  
翼打了个冷战。

“……翼、さん？”  
她无法解释心里的温度骤然消退的原因，就算隐隐察觉那是恐惧心与背德感胡搅蛮缠的杰作。有别的东西翻涌了上来，别的不太好的东西，或者她无法确认能否用“好”和“不好”来简单界定的东西。  
“翼さん，没事吧？”  
“……啊，没事的。说起来要不要读读看？偏难的和偏简单的都有买……”  
嘴上继续着闲聊和打趣，脑中拟着晚上得回家查询的关键词清单。三心二意是基本技能，就像没话找话和临阵脱逃一样。  
五点半，以“A-rise的例会”为由谢绝了买菜回家的高坂太太与高坂雪穗的晚餐邀请，离开高坂宅；七点半，找街边拉面车胡乱对付一顿后准时出现在UTX本部大楼顶层的准备室中，两手空空地陷入沙发。  
“翼？没事吧。”  
泡好茶的杏树见挚友面色有异，心里不禁“咯噔”一下。偏在这一瞬的沉默里英玲奈抬起头来吐槽道：“今天没有甜点了？”  
绮罗翼将上唇泡在滚烫的茶水里。然后她摇头。  
“穗村，周六歇业。”  
优木杏树倏地意识到自己几周前的发言多么危险。

（5） 

沿着住宅区的矮墙慢慢往回走的翼怀疑自己是不是看错了。出门之前明明关过了的，为什么院子里会透出餐厅的暖色灯光？控制着呼吸走到院门前，看看插销上的锁，开着，但不是被破坏的。  
东京的亲戚没有这里的钥匙，那样的话只能是他们。今年十一月就玩够了？  
悄无声息地踏过石板路、推门进玄关，在羊绒垫上脱下短靴后绕开吧台，果然有人坐在饭桌前、报纸后。似乎专注于阅读，隔着厚厚的棉袜顿在大理石地板上的脚步声没能让那人察觉到屋子里进了别人。翼停在离桌子三四步的地方，掩嘴清了清嗓子。  
“咳嗯。”  
卓有成效，报纸的边缘抖了抖，然后缓缓朝桌上落下。翼收回瞟到一边行李箱上的眼神，内心飞快地预演几遍十个月都没怎么说过的对白。  
报纸完全躺到了桌上，带着厚重黑眼圈的男人的脸出现在后面。  
翼盯着男人琥珀色的瞳孔，男人也盯着她的。  
静默快要蔓延整个屋子的时候，翼决定开口。

“欢迎回来。”  
“欢迎回来。”

维持着相互瞪眼的局势，二人的嘴角都渐渐勾起。  
“高三了，回家也晚了？”  
听到这句问话，翼笑出声，摆摆手，晃到冰箱边开了瓶果汁，拉开男人对面的木椅坐下。  
“没这层因果关系。你们这次挺早？妈妈呢？”  
“妈妈在周边稍微转一圈看看朋友，我不想掺和就先回来了。人家和我又不是什么老友。”  
叠好报纸塞进吧台下方的杂物柜，男人站起来环顾四周，“咖啡还在那儿么？”  
“在。”  
翼循习惯匀速吞着果汁，看着男人的背影悉悉索索，抛出预想中的问题：“怎么少了这么多？”  
“我有时候喝。”  
“失眠可是偶像的大敌。”  
“倦怠也是。”  
男人分好咖啡豆，烧上热水，回到桌前。两人中间只隔了还剩一半的果汁瓶。翼咽下尚未被口腔温暖的果汁，冰凉的液体穿身而过，舒展着因深秋而燥卷的神经。男人卷着的袖口还残着洗了很多次但就是清洁不掉的墨迹，从托着腮的手上能辨出虎口和中指第一个指节处厚厚的茧，看似野性实则无心打理的鬓角垂在快要被黑眼圈遮得看不见的双眼旁。  
唯有那对瞳眸还是十个月前告别的样子。  
电水壶工作的声音越鸣越高，提醒着翼时间的流逝。还有任务要处理，她想着，做了个深呼吸，起身，将木椅归位，拿起果汁瓶和盖子，拧的时候再次盯着男人的眼。  
男人还是盯着她的。

“我回来了。”  
“我回来了。”

水开的提示铃响了起来。翼在心照不宣中，用两指夹着果汁瓶细长的颈子走回楼上自己的房间。  
“回来了啊，回来了也好。”  
面前摊着写满笔记的线圈本，翼抬起手背盖在额头上，隐隐地还有些酥麻感，意外地舒服，本想压在喉咙里的碎语喃喃飘出，“就是今晚开始又不能在走廊上脱衣服了啊……洗澡效率要降低了……”  
学习效率也得降低了……望着天花板，打算好生哀叹一番把参考书忘在高坂宅的自己，一想到是忘在那个人的家里就没办法阻止霎时涌出的愉悦心情。  
真是可爱又可怕。翼摇摇头，从抽屉里摸出手提电脑，开机联网，做起额头受难后就安排好的调查工作来。

口袋里的手机震了几下，发件人一栏显示着“绮罗初”，内容则是“要一点咖啡吗？”。  
翼沉吟片刻发了回信。两分钟后房门被敲开，初递进一只巴掌大的小杯子。翼一手扶着门，一手接过杯子三两口喝完。  
“真喝？晚上可别睡不着。”  
“不会。”  
默数初踏下楼梯的步数，翼轻声掩上门，闭了眼，感受困意席卷全身的过程。  
不需要独饮的咖啡，苦涩如常也会变成催人安眠的蜜糖。  
最后一次抬头确认屏幕上的搜索结果，翼放下笔、合上电脑、关掉阅读灯，往床上倒去，房间里的呼吸声很快安定下来。桌上被笔盒压住角落的稿纸被暖气惹得鼓胀，月光下能模糊地看到两个被红笔圈起来的关键词，一个是“喜欢”，一个是“交往”。  
其实大概还有第三个，只是被果汁瓶的阴影完全挡住了。

第三天，也就是周一的下午，统堂英玲奈交掉实验报告跑去隔壁班教室的时候，优木杏树正一脸严肃地闭着眼睛靠墙站着。  
昨晚就一次，今儿也没起迟了……后背发冷地嘀咕几句，英玲奈放慢速度接近，快到能一把抱住对方的距离那会儿，杏树突然唤了一句：“英玲奈。”  
“是。”不自觉地站得直了点。  
“翼跑了。”  
“是……啥？”  
“队长大人跑了。随时准备接受爆炸性新闻吧。”  
杏树扔下的这句话让英玲奈百思不得其解。一般说人跑了，都是跑到什么地方去了，翼是跑去哪儿干嘛了，还跟爆炸性新闻有关系？  
想不明白这个问题的，全UTX估计也只有英玲奈一个人了。就连此刻拽着书包冲进电车的翼本人都能清醒地意识到，自己的行踪要是被八卦记者发现的话会有多大的麻烦。  
绮罗翼做一件麻烦事，要么是出于不常见的脑子短路，要么是出于更不常见的猛然顿悟，当下的情况则似乎要算二者的某种微妙平衡。  
离开车站，穿过人群，走上坡道，寻见熟悉的大树，翼停步，将围巾塞得严实了些。周一和周五或许没有太大的分别，一样是候着。虽说自己没带着新出炉的菠萝包，对方也不用处理学生会事务到天色墨染。  
少女们嬉笑打闹的声音传来，到了音乃木坂的放学时间。翼一瞬间有点忧心那个人混在这片洪流里出来的话怎么办。隔得太远看不清，揪心，离得过近被发现也揪心。  
不用对付积压的工作也有每日汇报之类的东西吧。希望能等人再少点再出现。  
人少了当然容易辨认，不过火烧云太红的时候也是看不清的。蓝底的，红底的，零散地夹着几团绿底的，能使人联想起悠远谷音的紫色细纹跃动在少女们颈间，和着秋风的节奏翩翩起舞。翼藏在树下护栏边，枕着手臂，慵懒目光扫着校门周围不断打转，良久终于找到焦点。那个人和伙伴们一同走过马路，说着笑着，手上捏着面包，侧马尾随着轻盈的脚步快活地一颤一颤。残阳的余晖洒在她身上，使橙色的发愈发热烈起来。  
翼注视着那个人，从前侧面到背影。  
被夕阳拖长的影迹也从视野中离开时，翼伸展一下双臂，走下坡道。  
周二的下午她也来，站在同样的树下，同样地趴在臂上，同样的目光沿着同样的轨迹跟随那个人的移动，直到同样地看不见。  
周三几乎是前两天的重复，只是那个人靠近坡道的时候翼忽然往下坡方向迈了一步。  
当然她是没有真的走下坡去的。不过隔了一步，那影子便能在目之所及中多停留一瞬了。

杏树无法揣知翼的想法。不喜欢就放下喜欢就去追，每天盯梢算什么意思？于是周四怂恿英玲奈体育课早退好把翼堵在班里，临下课却突然改了主意。  
“怎么了，人呢？”  
怕被当值老师逮住而选择爬二十层楼梯跑上来的英玲奈扶着墙问。杏树取出手帕替她拭汗，没头没脑地反问道：“翼上一次兴奋到转掉了笔是什么时候了？”  
“……啊，又有人咒我……”  
电车猛地降速，指间飞旋的圆珠笔打着手背掉到地上，翼立刻蹲下捡起，神色淡然内心叹息。  
不吉之兆、不吉之兆……  
到站，出闸，沿大路走，来到铁路前的分叉道，停顿，踏上与过去几天相异的路径，前方丁字路口对面就是音乃木坂学院的正门。离下课还有两分钟，紧闭的铁门内部只有干瘪的黄叶，借着风力踉踉跄跄。翼立在两股道路的交汇处，用力吸了一口围巾孔隙里残存的暖意。  
远一点不行的话，就近一步。  
近到或许会有理智也无法质疑的炙热感情出现。  
……所以自己这是在期待什么呢，翼搓搓手，跟着放学铃拍了几下。教学楼嘈杂了起来，街道也热闹了起来。骤然增大的车流量将许多心急的低年级生堵在学校的一岸，翼所在的另一岸依然少有人声，这使她忽而理解了被观赏的猴子的心情。  
但今天是她来看她们的。至少，是来看她们中的某个人的。  
那个人从门里走出来的时间并没有什么变化，身边也照旧围着两位青梅竹马。  
硬要说有什么不同的话，大概是她们通过马路时右手边正疾速冲向那个人的摩托车了？  
……距离是多少。  
摩托车的普通速度是多少，飙车族会不要命地冲到多少。  
骑手试图减速吗，过来的路上还有什么障碍吗。  
保全自身的前提下，能帮上忙吗。  
……还有能考虑的问题吗。  
尖锐凄惨的刹车刷挤压高速转动的轮胎的声音。耳边登时沉寂下去。

“——穗乃果！”  
园田海未的声音。  
“穗乃果！”  
南小鸟的声音。  
她们呼喊的那个名字，非常耳熟。  
是身下的这个人么？  
明明应该露出害怕或者惊讶的表情，这睁大的碧蓝眸子与粉嫩的微启双唇是怎么回事？  
“翼さん……”  
而且这个距离，稍微有点近过头了，皮肤的香气和轻语的吐息都能被鼻尖完全捕捉到，连同那里头甜腻的热度一起。  
咚咚、咚咚、咚咚。  
心跳疯狂地擂响，震得胸腔快要崩裂。未曾识得的酥麻的战栗感在血管中奔涌，冲得大脑阵阵眩晕。  
“……翼さん？”  
再一次的触息，裹着令人疯狂的楚楚可怜和欲拒还迎的惴惴不安，显得更加浓厚而绵长。  
都说太近了啊……  
“……穗乃果さん。”  
听力突然又恢复了。交织在一起的有摩托车的轮胎剧烈摩擦地面的声音，为数不多的学生惊叫的声音，保安大叔追出来问话的声音……翼觉得头颈沉重，可能是趴太久，于是臂上用力支起身子，终于看全那个人惊魂未定的脸。  
与眼角聚起的小小泪滴。  
——毕竟差点就被撞到了，身体的正常反应吧。  
这么想着，露出笑容，是希望对方安心的那种。  
“穗乃果さん。”  
看着那个人满面通红地挣扎了两三次，总算用肘部撑起躯干，还死盯着自己，翼有些奇怪，不知道哪里冒犯了对方，于是打算先站起来，左膝撩过陌生触感的布料。  
站好之后她注意到了，刚才碰到的大概是音乃木坂制服的裙摆。  
结合那个人的面部活动可以推理，还是两腿之间的部分。  
“啊，抱歉。”  
虽然自己也穿着短裙而且趴着的姿势危险多了，但是安抚被吓到的人比较重要。  
颔首示意间顺带着留心了一下周围的动静，没有人在看手机。再之前的话，只能期望音乃木坂学院的学生素质优良、不会干出偷拍这类没品事了。  
“这……这边才是！不是，谢谢你出手相救——”  
上一秒还愣坐在地上的那个人闻言一蹦而起，手舞足蹈地道谢。  
没有受伤，精神也不像受了影响，那就是没事了，没事就好，翼松口气。  
“嗯，不谢。那回见了。”  
留下这句话和招牌的右眨眼笑，走到校门的墙根下捡回书包，略微整理凌乱的围巾，回头再朝那个人挥手作别，如同过路者一般离开现场，往家走的步伐轻松得像在云层之上飘荡——翼此刻的心情好得不像话。  
像一口气串完了一整个学期的物理笔记。

落地窗里透着淡橙色的柔和光芒，厨房的方向飘来牛排的浓郁肉香。翼吸了吸鼻子，不意外地在打开门的那一刻迎来久违的一声“つっちゃん”。  
“我回来了——妈妈。”  
闻到煎牛排和红酒汁香味时就知道，这个家里的第三位成员已经跟朋友聊了个尽兴，可以回家歇息了。也只有在难得全家团聚的时候，绮罗初才肯放下钢笔远离稿纸、拿起锅铲面对灶台。  
“つっちゃん今天去外面玩了？”  
“稍微走了走——应该没有回来得太晚才是。”  
“没事啦，つっちゃん都这么大了，也会有自己想去的地方嘛。”  
一家三口的闲聊为晚餐增添了几分温馨的活泼气息。早在丈夫还忙于喷焦牛排表面之时，绮罗青纪就斟了冰酒啜饮，此时已面色微酡。初脱下围裙，专心将牛排切块，再叉去青纪盘里。  
“其实今天下午我去了你们学校。那个是叫……”  
“UTX。”  
“对对。我可寻思去你们班找你呢，你又不在。杏树和英玲奈倒是在那，还没收拾完东西。你跑得也真够快的……”  
“优木确实是和翼一个班的。统堂的话……”  
按住青纪继续添酒的手，把瓶口对准自己的杯子，初挑了挑眉毛。翼淡定自若地戳一颗西兰花蘸着红酒汁吞下。  
“今天的体育课两个班合上，估计是负责送器材，都迟了些才回去。”  
“哦，这样啊，还挺辛苦的？我看她们把领带都松开了，杏树还躺在课桌上休息，现在高中生压力真大。”  
压力是挺大的，翼慢悠悠喝了口果汁，惊吓也是缓解压力的方法之一，怪不得她们喜欢找刺激。  
“对了，说起杏树，她推荐了很棒的果子屋给我呢！我试过了，味道真不错！”  
青纪一边说着一边往吧台底下摸，悉悉索索一会儿摸出来一只纸盒。翼觉得这玩意儿蛮眼熟的。  
“好像是叫……穗村，对，穗村！刚好饭后还有一个人一个……”  
这边的母亲急匆匆清点余粮，那边的父亲懒得藏笑容里的宠溺，少顷，终究是想起什么，偏头问了闷声吃肉的女儿一句：“翼吃甜食没问题吗？”  
“没事。我这几天，也喜欢上日式馒头了。”  
抬眼发现母亲大人一脸遇到外星人的表情盯着自己，还有泪水绕着眼眶打转。  
“……有那么难以接受吗。”  
“我这是替日式馒头感动！你从小学毕业以后，就没拿正眼瞧过人家了……”  
为了防止热心帮忙清扫房间的母亲大人被书柜顶上堆到了天花板的馒头盒子吓晕过去，明天早起收拾一下吧——翼默念着吃干净了牛排和杂蔬，说声“我吃饱了”，端起盘子放进厨房水槽，回来的途中被母亲叫住。  
“走路的样子，和以前不一样，つっちゃん。”  
“怎么？”  
“右边。袜子脱下来我看看。”  
将眼神中因酒精而生的朦胧一扫而光，青纪放好刀叉离开餐桌。翼找到沙发坐下，按照指示褪下了右腿上的黑色棉袜，动作中腿上传来的酸痒痛感也让她明白了母亲的意思。  
“……虽然我不打算问你怎么会弄成这样，但是一定要时刻牢记，安全第一。”  
看到女儿右小腿前侧那条十五厘米长的青紫瘀痕，青纪的目光抖了一下。翼也皱着眉，疑心怎么一路走回家都没察觉。  
“我知道了，会注意的。”  
“つっちゃん你啊……一直都很明白怎么保护自己，只有帮助别人的时候会这么豁出去。”  
感受到母亲温柔的注视，翼往左边看看，然后抬头对上那目光，禁不住傻笑起来。  
“妈妈最清楚了。”

带着酥麻的跳痛在上药之后反而剧烈了起来，使绮罗翼一整个晚上都没办法干正事。或许是基于身体的自我保护机制，每回痛感沿着神经传入脊髓，大脑都会自动召回受伤时的记忆，时长仅值一个动作的短暂瞬间便在这无休止的重复中被无限拉长。一开始只是刹车的尖锐摩擦声和全身前倾的加速度，然后是手掌抵住粗糙地面的压感和小腿磕在路沿的碎裂感，再然后是目之所及轻喘的唇鼻和膝盖前方隐秘的温软。一点一点映得更详细，一点一点变得更清晰，也一点一点囚住了她的全部注意力。  
这段十几秒的回忆几乎主宰了翼的思考。书救不出来，碑帖救不出来，音乐和电影救不出来，连冷水澡都鞭长莫及——冰凉的触感唤起皮肤上的鸡皮疙瘩，再一次将她彻底掳回数小时前音乃木坂学院的大门前。  
简直跟中了邪一样。  
呈“大”字型把自己摊在床上，关掉灯，翼试图清扫沉甸甸的大脑以获取高质量的睡眠，头三次理所当然地失败了——黑暗中触觉更加灵敏，想起那个场景时血管内奔腾的不安躁动亦随着眼前的空落甚嚣尘上。  
确实是难以战胜的对手，不如说毫无胜算，那就顺其自然。  
反正等折腾累了睡着了就好。  
怀着如此的天真期许而放弃抵抗的绮罗翼，第二天早上带着浓重的困意被闹钟揪起来过后才明白，梦是到哪儿都避不过的冤主，总能趁人深眠施以致命一击。  
——高坂穗乃果。  
现在她唤起这个名字，喉舌间已多了几分缱绻。  
初次品尝的感觉，徘徊在酸涩与甘美中间。  
翼掏出手机，略加踌躇，给杏树和英玲奈发了条短信。  
毕竟想问那种话，还是熟悉的人比较好谈……

“……那，要说的是什么事？”  
看着翼放下菠萝包欲言又止，杏树伸出拇指碰了碰耳根——天可怜见，她此刻的心情比对面那位队长大人紧张不知道多少倍。当然英玲奈也没好到哪里去，关门的动作重复三四回才完成任务，估计是让恋人午休时“做好心理准备”的叮嘱吓得不轻。  
怎么说，她们并非完全无法预知谈话的主题，但这事儿被绮罗翼提起的时候，是需要换个方式对待的——经验如此劝诫她们。  
翼盯着杏树坐下，再盯着英玲奈坐下，又看看菠萝包，十指交握在膝盖上。  
多媒体设备发出的电波杂音不知疲倦地蚊蝇般滋滋作响。  
“我觉得自己对高坂穗乃果的感情，和对其他朋友不一样。”  
“你说得对我也这么想不过从暑假开始那四个月你都干什么去了”云云，终究没有问出口。  
“嗯，你说。”  
“本来想说是喜欢的……”  
“诶？”  
“对了，这方面要特别向杏树——还有英玲奈——请教。’喜欢’的层面的话，能够包含进一步接触的’欲望’吗？”  
杏树呛了茶。  
“噗……你、你指什么……”  
“或者直白点说，告白的时候就有要做那种事的打算了吗？”  
英玲奈一口气没喘上来。  
“咳咳——什么叫，那种事……”  
“你们昨儿下午放学打算在教室里做却被家母撞见被迫中止的事。”  
装傻不管用了，再跟翼飙演技她就要开始使用学术词汇了。杏树颤抖着双手举起手帕擦干嘴唇周围的茶水，刚想和盘托出，就听见翼自顾自接了下去。  
“看样子答案是否定的了？那……”  
“——等等！”  
杏树发誓英玲奈的身影从未像此时这般伟岸，虽然她一直比自己高不少。  
“嗯？”  
“等等，就算……就算不一定上升到那个地步，抱持着恋爱的心情告白了的话，肯定也是，多多少少，有点想要亲密接触的意味的……”  
“你说的亲密接触是？”  
“像、像是握手啦，拥抱啦，接、接……”  
“接吻什么的？”  
统堂英玲奈头顶冒烟地倒了下去，完败。  
优木杏树从敌方大魔王的话语里感受到绝望。  
“但不止于此啊，我所体会到的……所以。”  
“……所以？”  
“大概，是’爱’吧。”  
秋叶原霓虹璀璨的夕暮之下，UTX学院超人气校园偶像团体A-rise的队长绮罗翼双手抱胸，神情凝重地向两名队友——优木杏树和统堂英玲奈，发表了她这一周以来主题为“自我感情深度剖析”的研究结论，  
“或许这么说有失偏颇，不过我觉得，我爱高坂穗乃果。”

-END-


End file.
